


Miles Above

by violetpeche



Category: NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche
Summary: Ten rests his elbows on the tops of his knees and plants his chin on top of his hands. “I’m bored,” he says.Kun pulls the brush from his mouth and spits into the sink. “And you followed me in here to watch me brush my teeth.”Ten looks up at Kun and lets out a deep sigh. “No.” He leans over to tap on the faucet to rinse out the sink for Kun. “I came in here to suck your dick.”





	Miles Above

**Author's Note:**

> horny-4-kun-and-ten squad, let's geddit AGAIN– _fuckin' on a commercial airline edition!_
> 
> General courtesy: **please do not copy and re-upload this text in any capacity onto another platform for any reason whatsoever.** If you're interested in translating this work into another language, please contact me for permission. 
> 
> Thank you greatly for respecting my wishes!
> 
> Apologies in advance for any minor or glaring typos. Now, go forth and enjoy the debauchery.

It’s hour seven of their twelve hour flight home from Los Angeles. The lights have been hushed to a simmering glow in neat, parallel rows of track lights on the edge of the aisle seats, like glowing embers leading up and down the cabin. 

Ten rubs his eye and cracks open the window shade with his other hand. The world below is steeped in ink with only the echo of the moon casting her gaze on a blanket of dark clouds. The in-flight tracker on the screen in front of him shows they’re coasting over the center of the Pacific Ocean, thousands of miles from land on all sides.

Ten hates flying. He hates the recycled air that wrings him out like a dried plum. He despises the reckoning of the loss of personal space in the off-chance you get seated next to a nervous flyer. He loathes the cramped, threadbare seats, and the way airlines stuff all of their passengers into the jumbo jet like cattle. He wishes he had business class for this flight at the bare minimum - it’s the least he deserves. But he and Kun decided to extend their engagement trip in Los Angeles to include a few days in San Diego. The only seats left for a direct flight home were in _coach_.

“At least we have a window and an aisle seat,” Kun said as soon as he closed his laptop and confirmed the new flight.

Ten glared at him with his hands on his hips from the doorway of their hotel bathroom and made Kun promise to make it up to him. He didn’t really mean it, but he loved to make excuses for his fiancé to spoil him rotten. That _is_ how Ten ended up drinking Mai Tai’s on a rooftop pool on the Sunset Strip for an entire week.

The hum of the jet plane has lulled the entire cabin to sleep – all but him, and Kun who’s beside him thumbing through his novel with a pair of headphones clamped over his ears. Kun has his overhead light on and a stoic expression as he absorbs whatever bloodshed is unfolding in the murder mystery he’s been devouring from the moment they stepped onto the plane.

Ten lets out a long, deep sigh.

Kun slips off his headphones to ring around his neck and turns to Ten. “Bored?”

Ten watches him dog ear the corner of his page and slip it into the seat pocket in front of him. The overhead light harvests a flare against the gold band on his left ring finger. He shifts in his seat, feeling a bit restless. He feels the weight of Kun’s hand rest on his knee. Kun gives it a gentle squeeze and two pats before unbuckling his seat belt and stands up to pop open the overhead bin. He rummages through his backpack and tosses a toiletry bag onto the seat.

“I always feel so _dirty_ on planes,” Kun says after closing the latch. He swipes the toiletry bag off his seat and hitches a thumb towards the toilets down the aisle. “I’m going to brush my teeth. Freshen up a bit.”

Ten nods and feels his lips curl into a smile as his eyes follow Kun traipsing down the aisle. He quickly unbuckles his belt to snatch his toiletry bag from the overhead bin and follows Kun down the long, dark stretch to the lavatories. There’s a man passed out with AirPods and his jaw hinged open, a river of drool snaking down his chin. Ten winces and continues to tiptoe through the cabin.

He stops in front of the door Kun locked just moments before. The latch is closed over with a crimson _**OCCUPIED**_ on the right panel. Ten huffs and raps his knuckles gently against the flimsy door. He pokes his head out into the main cabin to watch a passenger adjust the scratchy red blanket across their chest. The blanket they handed to Ten before take off is still sealed in its plastic bag underneath the seat in front of him. He’d never resort to using one of those - _as if_ they actually properly sterilized them after each flight.

A muffled rush of water begins to flow from the tap on the other side of the door, and Ten knocks again, a little more forcefully this time.

“Kun, baby,” he says, keeping his voice low. “It’s just me.”

The latch clicks back open and the light above the door turns green as soon as Kun slides it open. He has his toothbrush lodged in the corner of his mouth, poking at the side of his cheek. Ten catches a whiff of spearmint as he slips into the lavatory beside Kun before he can protest, and swiftly pulls the door shut behind them.

“What are you doing?” Kun says around a mouthful of toothpaste.

Ten slaps his toiletry bag onto the tiny square of sink next to Kun’s, then clumsily maneuvers his body to plop down on top of the toilet seat cover. He bumps his knee against the wall with a loud _oof_ and Kun grabs for his elbow to steady him. Ten shivers and suppresses the thought of the amount of bodies that have shuffled in and out of this tiny, cramped cupboard of a toilet.

It’s gross. Being in here suddenly makes Ten’s skin itch. There’s water all over the counter, paper towels and food wrappers threatening to spill out of the trash bin. A small puddle of water is also on the ground by a wad of wet tissues in the corner by the door. He shakes away his disgust and proceeds with his plan of action.

Ten rests his elbows on the tops of his knees and plants his chin on top of his hands. “I’m bored,” he says.

Kun pulls the brush from his mouth and spits into the sink. “And you followed me in here to watch me brush my teeth.”

Ten looks up at Kun and lets out a deep sigh. “No.” He leans over to tap on the faucet to rinse out the sink for Kun. “I came in here to suck your dick.”

Kun lowers his toothbrush to the lip of the sink, and Ten lets out a small giggle. He bats his eyelashes, drinks in the moment of contemplation wavering through Kun’s mind as he stares at Ten through the mirror.

“You came to what?”

Kun runs the head of his brush under the tap and shakes off droplets of water that spray onto the mirror. A wave of spearmint hits the tip of Ten's nose, cool like ice, and he's grateful the bathroom doesn't smell as terrible as it could be at the point in their journey. Kun tucks the toothbrush between the zippers of his toiletry bag and Ten watches his movements: they're smooth, collected as Kun uncaps the small water bottle on the counter to rinse out his mouth. He seems to be unaffected by the declaration Ten made. _How irritating._

Ten hums and starts to trace his fingertips around the hem of Kun's sweats. Kun swishes the water vigorously in his mouth.

"I said," Ten's index finger snaps the elastic against his hip the moment Kun spits into the sink, "I'm here to suck you off."

"Hmm," Kun brings his mouth in a firm line and folds his arms across his chest. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Ten mirror's Kun's gestures, tucking his own hands beneath his armpits. He's miffed, to say the least. Ten had made it very clear, even prior to their engagement, he was interested in joining the Mile High Club with Kun. While he’s sort of regretting this fantasy considering the state of this toilet, Ten is always up to rising to the challenge. Also, Kun never once shut him down whenever he’d brought it up.

"You aren't usually this generous.” Kun says. “What's going on?"

"Please," Ten whines, "for the love of God, I am bored out of my mind sitting in _coach_. If I'm going to be cramped and uncomfortable, I might as well have some fun!"

Kun clicks his tongue and rolls his eyes. Ten taps his foot against a small puddle of water on the floor, waits two beats for Kun to let out a sigh and run his hand through his hair.

"Sure," Kun says, throwing his hands up in defeat. "But we have to keep it down. People are sleeping."

Ten jumps from the toilet seat to press a kiss to Kun's cheek. Kun slams into the door behind him with a loud _oof_ and unhooks the latch. The door cracks open and Ten pulls Kun back inside and locks the door again.

"Ten!" Kun whispers, brows stern. He squeezes his hands over Ten's shoulders.

Ten lets out a laugh and buries his face into the crook of Kun's neck. "Oops," he hiccups. "Sorry, sorry Kun-Kun."

Kun pats his hand on the back of Ten's neck, a feathered truce at the term of endearment Ten knows he loves. Ten drags his lips up the underside of his neck to pepper quick kisses up to the corner of Kun's mouth, licking away at the last bit of toothpaste Kun must have missed.

"It's okay," Kun murmurs against Ten's lips. He wraps his arms around Ten and kisses him fully. Ten feels the tips of his ears go red, even after all this time they've been together. Kun always starts slow, testing more than teasing, calculating Ten's level of desperation. It used to drive Ten crazy, but he's come to enjoy Kun's slow build.

However, Ten is Ten, and he cuts the chase by sliding his hand downward to press the heel of his palm to the front of Kun's sweatpants. Kun breaks their kiss with a hiss and throws his head back against the door again.

"God," Kun says pinching his eyes closed.

Ten runs his hand up and down a few strokes, painfully slow, then quickly pulls away to turn on the taps of the sink and wash his hands.

Kun groans. “What the fuck, Ten.”

“I need to wash my hands,” Ten says with a shrug. He flicks off the excess water and grabs a wad of paper towels. “It’s filthy in here.”

Ten turns his attention back to Kun with a hand to his crotch, feels out the shape of him, still mostly soft as Ten cups around his balls, then gently squeezes to watch Kun stutter out another breath. Ten massages them while bringing his other hand up to trace the line of Kun's jaw. Ten rubs a few circles around the head of Kun's cock before slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Kun's briefs. It's dry, and he's to careful not grip too hard.

"Feel good, big boy?" Ten asks through a smile.

Kun flutters his eyes open and nods.

"Can't wait to get you hard," Ten says, lightly scratching his nails up from patch of hair at the base of his cock and trailing up to the flat of his stomach.

"Me, too," Kun laughs. "Hurry up."

Ten clicks his tongue. “Patience is a virtue, Kunnie."

Kun helps Ten shuck his sweats down to pool around his ankles, then Ten peels the elastic band of Kun's briefs down to cinch the tops of his thighs.

Ten's sucked Kun's dick so many times at this point he's lost count. And despite having one of his own, each time he has to put Kun in the mood, he can't help think about how _pathetic_ dicks look when they're soft. Ten takes a moment to look at Kun's glory, freely hanging between his thighs. It's pink, such a vulnerable display of pride before a patch of thick, black hair gathered beneath the trail below his navel.

Aesthetically, dicks are ugly.

Functionally, however, hard-dick-Kun _has_ fucked him into the highest state if delirium a countless number of times, so Ten really owes it to him to get it up. The thrill of turning Kun on, in this shitty, cramped bathroom, with 500 people asleep just on the other side of the door, spurs Ten forward.

Ten holds up his hand to Kun's mouth, cupping it below Kun's chin. "Spit," he says.

Kun hallows his cheeks and dribbles a string of spit into the center of Ten's palm. Ten keeps his gaze on Kun as he brings the hand to his mouth, sucking up the puddle and mingling it with his own to double his efforts. Ten takes his damp palm to hold Kun's cock at the base, and hunches over to slowly trickle the spit over the head. Ten hears Kun draw in a quick breath above him as he grazes his fingers up to gather the wetness down, across the head and dragging down his foreskin. Ten gives him a few pumps, squeezing and teasing, and can feel Kun start to swell.

Kun shivers the moment Ten drags the tip of his thumb over the slit, coaxing a trickle of pre-cum down the shaft. Kun runs his hand through Ten's hair, pushing the front of his fringe away from his forehead, and grabs a loose fistful at the crown of Ten's head. Ten's grateful Kun knows what to do without him needing to ask, and shifts his hips wider to lean forward and flick his tongue just under the head of Kun's cock.

"Shit," Kun says, voice already gone breathless.

Ten perks up from his seat over the toilet to smack his lips. "Have you been laying off the fruit lately?"

"Shut up." Kun yanks Ten's head back to look him in the eye. Kun uses his free hand to give Ten’s cheek a pat. Ten feels a blush creep up to the tips of his ears.

"I'm just kidding."

"I know," Kun smiles before giving his hair another little tug. "But really, hush."

Ten obeys, licking long, slow stripes up the shaft, peppering kisses down it with light suckles. Ten rubs his palm over the head as he tongues at his balls. Kun's starting to shift his weight on the heels of his feet and rests the side of his head against the wall beside the door.

Ten teases him to full hardness before wrapping his lips around the head. Kun groans, his grip on the crown of Ten's head getting more bold as Ten starts to swallow him down, occasionally grazing his teeth. Ten smiles through a slurp; it's just how Kun likes it.

"Fuck," Kun says.

Ten pulls off with a loud pop. "You want it messy, baby?"

"I'll take whatever you give me," Kun says, breaths going shallow as Ten starts to stroke him off faster. His hand falls from Ten's hair to smack against the wall the moment Ten swallows him whole. "J-just don't stop."

Ten hums with his lips wrapped around the base, and savors the quiet whimpers trailing from Kun's throat. Ten blinks backs the tears forming at the corners of his eyes, tries to not inhale too quickly. He recalls the last time he got too excited to suck Kun off, he swallowed so much air he was trying to stave off hiccups for an hour afterward. It was an amateur mistake, but thankfully Kun rubbed circles on his back to ease the pain away.

He starts to feel his own body set alight, between Kun's hushed restraint and soft whimpers of encouragement, to the sweat starting to stick to his neck, his back, and between the crease on the back of his knee caps. Ten’s sat in an awkward position with his knees starting to dig into the wall and side panel of the sink.

The smell is driving him crazy, too; he drinks his Kun's sex. It's intoxicating when his nose buries into the nest of pubic hair at the base of Kun’s cock. The scent, dark and heady, shouldn't be so arousing, so appetizing, but the smell of Kun makes Ten's mouth water.

Ten straightens up to catch his breath and wipe the sweat at the hollow of his throat. He slows his strokes around Kun's cock and looks up to find Kun biting at his lip, watching Ten's hand over the swell of his head.

"My jaw hurts," Ten says with a whine. "I can't keep doing this."

"What?" Kun says, bucking his hips forward in Ten's grasp.

Ten loosens his hold and pushes Kun's hips back against the door. "I said I'm _done_ sucking your dick."

"You've got two hands."

Ten scowls. "Well, so do you." He leans back to slump against the wall behind the toilet. "I'm horny now, too." He splays a hand across his chest, feels the cotton of his oversized tee graze against his pert nipples, already so sensitive and he hasn't had the chance to touch them since he stepped in here with Kun.

Kun leans off the wall to snatch Ten's toiletries bag off the sink. A splash of stray water sprays Ten's arm as Kun unzips it and frantically digs through the bag.

"What are you doing?" Ten bites, annoyed by Kun’s actions.

Kun rifles through it as Ten tries to reach for the bag. Kun pulls it up and out of reach from Ten and plucks out a small bottle of lube. Kun's eyes light up as he inspects the bottle under the fluorescent haze and slams it down pointedly on the counter. Ten freezes as Kun's hand digs through the bag again and pulls out a strip of condoms. He sets them next to the lube by the sink.

"Let me fuck you," Kun says. He sounds winded with his eyes wide and hopeful.

Ten cocks his head to the side and crosses his arms in front of his chest. He drags out the second, tries to seep into the waves of arousal washing over him now. It's funny, too, seeing the flush of red creep up Kun's neck, and his cock hard and leaking. Being fucked by Kun is always good, but Ten knows being fucked by a slightly irritated Kun was always much better.

"Oh, Kun-Kun," Ten says.

"You planned this," Kun snaps.

"Mmm," Ten hums and closing his eyes. He slouches further in his seat, back twisting as he starts to palm himself over the front of his sweats. He lets out a small hiss. "I would never."

Kun put his hands on his hips. “It’s not like we haven’t fucked in a bathroom before.”

Ten immediately feels his entire body flush all over. His brain’s going to melt out of his nose recalling the have dozen times they’ve gotten each other off in a toilet stall — but that was on earth!, on solid ground, with enough room for Kun to get on his knees and prop Ten’s leg on his shoulder—

Kun clears his throat. "Let me fuck you, Ten," he says again, more firmly this time.

Ten giggles, face going hot as soon as he slides the palm of his hand into his sweats. "Nicely."

"Please," Kun says. "Please let me fuck you, baby. I can make you feel so good."

"I know you know."

"Don't you want to?” Kun twirls his fingers through Ten’s hair then trails the back of his hand down Ten’s cheek. “We’ve talked about this before."

Ten leans his face into the touch and starts to play with himself. He’s slowly absolutely wants to — he craves it. There's no way his hand is going to make him feel as good as Kun right now— hot and ready, and practically begging for him.

He gasps as he starts to fill out in his pants, a well-timed flick of his wrist has him moaning. "Okay, okay, yes, let’s do it.”

Kun grabs Ten by the elbow and urges him to get up from his seat. The space is cramped, and Ten bangs his knee against the wall and panel beneath the sink, nearly slipping into Kun’s arms. Kun jostles Ten around until Ten’s facing the mirror behind the sink. 

Ten flattens his palms against the mirror, bracing himself as Kun tugs down his sweats and underwear to his his knees. Kun reaches around him to grab the bottle of lube as Ten shimmies his pants down to his ankles. Ten arches his back ever so slightly, just enough to get a better angle and widen his stance. Ten feels the span of Kun’s hand rub gentle circles over the globes of his cheeks, teasing him with light taps, then grabs a handful to give the firm flesh a squeeze. Ten can’t help the breathy sigh that flees from his lips. He wishes Kun could hit him harder, but they need to keep it down— Kun isn’t even inside him yet.

Kun slips a dry finger between Ten’s cheeks, gentle rubbing against his hole. It makes Ten shiver with excitement, of want, of reckless lust, not even caring he pad of his finger is dry. He hears the click of the lube uncap at the loss of Kun’s finger between him. Ten closes his eyes and bites his lip to hold back a whine. He can feel the heat of Kun’s breath against the shell of his ear, the weight of him pressing Ten’s hips forward against the sink.

“I want you so bad,” Kun whispers.

Ten opens one eye, squinting to peer at how he looks in the mirror. Kun’s looking right at him, eyes piercing as he feels Kun’s wet finger slip between him again. He teases Ten once again, running the slick up and down his crack, gently circling his hole before pressing in. Kun presses his lips against the nape of his neck as Ten tries to relax and keep his breathing steady.

Kun licks and sucks and bites at the the soft skin behind Ten’s ear as he fingers Ten open. It’s always fuller with Kun’s fingers than his own, even better when Kun manages to get a second finger in and spread them apart. Ten loves the way Kun’s fingers know exactly how to tease him, how to hit his most sensitive spots that leave him lost in the sensations. His breaths grow shallow, then quickly cut off with a sharp gasp at the loss of contact. He feels Kun’s hands on his hips, jostling them sharply at a new angle.

“What are you doing?” Ten hisses, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. Kun’s face looks stern, a sultry blend of irritation and determination painted between the furrow of his brows and glistening sweat. 

He urges Ten to look forward. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Kun says, breathy and low. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to a soft spot of Ten’s neck. “Just look how pretty you are.”

“Kun,” Ten whines, “Kunnie, baby. Fuck me.”

A quick smack of Kun’s hand lands on Ten’s left cheek. “Feel good?”

“Mmm, yeah,” Ten moans. “More.”

Kun reaches around Ten to swipe a condom off the counter. “Fuck, I can’t wait anymore.”

He rips open the condom packet and Ten braces himself once again as Kun squeezes more lube and lines his cock up behind him. Kun rubs the head of his cock up and down a few times before pushing the tip in, slowly. Ten can’t help gritting his teeth around the stretch, tries his best to relax his entire body. It’s difficult when his instinct is to press up on his tiptoes and lean into the mirror, like his body is trying to get away from the feeling he’d been craving the entire flight.

“Fuck,” Ten says, trying to whisper, but it comes out shaky, a little louder than he wanted. He keeps his eyes squeezed shut; the stretch around Kun’s girth is more painful than usual, and he regrets them rushing through prep. But Ten can take it and knows Kun will be gentle.

Kun keeps one hand steady on his hip, firm against the edge of the sink, and the other rubs his hand up and down Ten’s flank. “Shhhh,” he says, hand squeezing around Ten’s tense shoulder. “I got you, I got you.”

The moment Kun slides all the way in him, time stops with Kun’s arm wrapped around Ten’s middle, and their faces pressed cheek to cheek with the hum of the jet engines rumbling beneath them. Ten never thought the plane sounded so loud, especially in this closet-size lavatory, but suddenly it’s roaring in his ears. He feels his own cock throb between his legs and savors the stutter in Kun’s breaths in his ear.

“Move,” Ten says, voice strained.

Kun nods once, tightening his arm around Ten and slapping the other hand up on the mirror for leverage. He grinds his hips against Ten with shallow thrusts. Kun rocks into him gently, lips grazing the corner of Ten’s mouth. Kun’s hips snap quickly, more daring, and Ten drops his face to gaze down into the sink and lets out a pathetic moan.

It feels good — so good, just as good as the first time they fucked: wild, ravenous, on the middle of Kun’s living room floor, too desperate to drag themselves into his bedroom. They had been dancing around each other at their internship for four months. Ten spent weeks openly flirting with Kun, trying to rile him up, but Kun wouldn’t take the hint until Ten grew reckless at the office New Year party and cornered him into a conversation about environmental ethics. He figured showing off his big brains would lead him to big dick.

Ten feels the same untamed desire as his palms clench into fists against the bathroom mirror, his face inches away from the glossy surface. His lips fall apart, pants ghosting against the surface in hot breaths.

“Look at you,” Kun says, breaking Ten from his trance.

There is sweat everywhere. Ten feels it trickling down his forehead and out of every pore in his body. The room is starting to feel smaller, tighter, everything damp against his skin. He can feel Kun’s hips slipping against his ass with each thrust, and Ten doesn’t want to look up. He’s trying so hard to keep his moans quiet, but Kun’s and expert in Ten and knows how to make him fall apart.

“Shhh, you’re going to wake the whole plane up,” Kun says, each word toying with Ten’s nerves. Ten loves it when Kun puts him in his place. “You want everyone to know what we’re up to? Huh?”

Kun brings a hand up to Ten’s throat and gives it a light squeeze. It makes his blood run boiling hot, head spinning. Ten shoots his gaze directly into the mirror again, and he sees himself fucked out, completely wrecked, as he rocks his hips back against Kun’s thrusts. He bites down on his lip again and lets out a deep groan that rattles in his ribcage. Kun squeezes around his throat again, ever so slightly, just enough to start to make Ten’s head feel fuzzy around the edges. Ten’s palms slip against the mirror, scrambling to find purchase atop the counter as his knees start to quake. He’s so hard, his own cock flushed and leaking, slapping against his thigh with each smack of Kun’s hips. He wants to touch himself so badly that the ache to relieve himself is almost unbearable, but he can barely keep upright without using both of his hands.

Ten gasps as Kun tightens his grip around his throat a third time, and he lets out a long, high pitched moan and his knees give out.

Kun pulls out and props his arms under Ten’s armpits to stabilize him. “You okay?”

Ten pants, trying to regain his breath. “Don’t. Stop.”

“Are you sure?” Kun asks.

Hell or high water, Ten was making damn sure they were coming before the plane lands. Ten makes an attempt to lift his left leg and pushes back against Kun, humming with delight. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Kun says. He ducks forward to press a kiss to Ten’s temple.

Kun slips his hand against the back of Ten’s left thigh and hooks the back of his knee to prop it up against the counter. His other leg pushes up to the ball of his foot, virtually on his tiptoe when Kun widen’s his stance. Ten slaps his cheek against the cold mirror, eyes squeezed shut as he feels Kun press back into him again.The new angle makes him want to scream, but Kun seems to notice and quickly scrambles to grab the hem of Ten’s shirt and stuff it into his mouth.

“You have to stay quiet, baby,” Kun says, hand brushing the matted hair away from Ten’s forehead.

Drool leaks from the corners of his mouth, wetting around the cotton on his tongue. Ten grits his teeth and moans against the fabric as Kun starts thrusting harder, faster, sliding into him just right to make his toes start to curl. The embarrassing squelch of each thrust turns Ten on more, and he finds the last bit of strength in him to stroke himself. He lets the fabric fall from his mouth and gasps, promising himself to stay quiet.

“Harder,” Ten says, panting wetly against the mirror. “Gonna come?” he asks, mostly for himself, but also to goad Kun.

Kun gives into his cries, gives it to him hard and fast. He slaps his hand over Ten’s fist against the mirror and pries it open to lace their fingers together. Ten’s breaths get longer, deeper, harder as Kun starts to slow his thrusts.

“Please,” Ten begs, jerking himself faster, the wet sounds making his head spin. He can feel his arousal slip down his wrist. “Please, baby. “

Kun stills his hips, flushed straight against his back and grinds his hips in small circles. “You first,” Kun pants. “Wanna feel you.”

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, I’ll come, I promise, I promise.”

Ten pinches his eyes closed as Kun fucks into him, each thrust brushing against his prostate. He whines, high as his thighs start to quake. He clenches around Kun on an exhale, spilling over the fist of his hand and dripping into the sink.

Kun hooks his chin over Ten’s shoulder and chases his own bliss, drilling into Ten with his eyes focused in the mirror. Ten’s starting to squirm as the oversensitivity rubs his nerves raw.

“Come inside me,” Ten chants, looking directly into Kun’s eyes in their reflection. The apples of their cheeks are ruddy, flushed in pleasure. Ten rocks into his thrusts. “Come for me, Kun.”

Kun buries his nose into the back of Ten’s neck and gently bites at his flesh as he spills into the condom.

“Holy shit,” he says, pressing another sweet kiss to the side of Ten’s neck.

Kun slips out, and falls into the wall behind them to carefully slip off the condom. Ten still has his knee propped up on the counter, toiletry bags skewed to the far end of the counter now. His hip flexor is sore, but he hasn’t come that hard in a while. He wonders if it’s the air cabin pressure. Ten turns his head to look over his shoulder at Kun.

Ten wiggles his eyebrows while catching his breath. “Welcome to the Mile High Club.”

“That was amazing,” Kun says, reaching down to pull up his briefs and sweats. He bangs his head against the lip of the counter and falls ass first onto the top of the toilet seat cover. “Damn it.”

Ten laughs as Kun rubs at his temple and slides on the rest of his clothes. He helps Ten back into his clothes, quickly splashes water over his face, and then grabs the rest of his own toiletries off the counter.

“How’d you like it?” Kun asks. “Did it live up to your expectations?”

Ten shrugs, hiding a smile. “It was okay.”

Kun playfully pushes Ten’s shoulder and clicks his tongue. He slips his hand around the back of Ten’s neck to give a gentle squeeze. Ten coos.

“Do you need any help cleaning yourself up?”

Ten instantly feels the trail of sticky lube cooling between his thighs and blushes. He refuses his help and leans over to hit the tap to wash his hands again.

Kun presses a quick kiss to Ten’s temple. “Be sure to brush your teeth,” Kun says. “You have a _very_ dirty mouth.”

“Ha ha,” Ten says, rolling his eyes. “Get out of here, old man.”

Kun gives him one last smirk over his shoulder before unhooking the latch and squeezing out of the lavatory.

He turns to face himself in the mirror. He’s covered in a fine sheen of sweat, hair turning in every direction. There’s a dark spot of drool drying around the hem of his shirt, and the next is stretched out to reveal a beautiful bruise blossoming on the side of his neck. He brings the tips of his fingers up to the mark and smirks. It’s been a while since Kun’s left a display of his affection so visible to the world.

Ten takes his time to freshen up, cleans himself as well as possible while dismissing the overflowing trash bin and wad of wet tissue on the floor. He ignores the impending soreness before slipping out of the lavatory with this toiletry bag to head back to his seat.

He tiptoes down the aisle of the cabin. There are a few heads awake now, headphones on under the soft, blue glow of the movie screen on the back of their seats. He spots the overhead light on above Kun’s seat like a halo. Kun has his murder mystery cracked open to the page he left off. Ten takes Kun’s left hand and applies a soft kiss to the back of it.

“Thank you,” Ten says with a smile.

It’s now hour eight of their twelve hour flight home from Los Angeles. Ten slinks back into his seat by the window, and lifts the edge of the window shade a few inches. The clouds below are soaked in navy blue, and the dawn of a new day is on the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW! And there we have it, folks. Oddly enough I started plotting this out about one week before "Take Off" was announced as WayV's first, original debut single. This whole ordeal was inspired by [airport photos of Kun and Ten](https://twitter.com/johntographique/status/1134317332048666625?s=20) having messy hair and my brain immediately thought "they'd really be into Mile High Club antics." These two are so fun to write.
> 
> HuUUUuuUUuge thanks to the one and only [pinkwinwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/pseuds/pinkwinwin) for holding my hand and helping me focus all this horny brain energy into a coherent story. You are an incredible beta. Without your encouragement we wouldn't have this filth! Three cheers to Shauna, y'all.
> 
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated! thanks for reading.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/johntographique) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche)


End file.
